Ezria Ever After
by Aria and Ezra forever
Summary: Ezra and Aria are married with a two year old daughter
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 _ARIAS POV_

"I don't wike it"

My two year old daughter said about the sandwich she was eating

"Why not Lil Lil" I asked the toddler

"Because mumma, no matoes on it" she tells me as seriously as a two year old could

I try and keep a straight face because just like her father, Lilly loved tomatoes on everything or even just by themselves. Between Lilly and Ezra we normally go through 2kg of tomatoes in a week.

"Ok baby. You don't have to eat it. Would you like me to cut you up some tomato?"

"Yes pwease mummy" she replied sweetly "I wove matoes mummy"

"I know you do. Just like your daddy"

"Yeah"

When I pass her the tomato that I have cut up for her she ask me when her daddy is getting home. I looked down at my watch and realised that it was nearly one o'clock. Almost time for Ezra to get home but also nearly time for Lilly to have her daily nap.

"In about ten minute's baby" I tell her "you'll be able to spend about 40 minutes with daddy baby before you have to have your nap"

"Ok mummy" she replies sweetly 'how long is 40 minutes mummy?'

"A big time for you to play with your daddy baby"

"Yay'

I smile, I love that Lilly and Ezra have a close bond. I'm glad that they were close. Unlike I was with my dad and Ezra with his parents.

 _EZRAS POV_

I pull into the drive and smile to myself, I can't wait to see my baby girl and gorgeous wife. I love my job only having to be their when I have to teach a lesson.

I currently work at Hollis collage and only have one class. But because of my writing I don't need to work anymore hours or classes.

"Lily Bug" I yell when I walk in through the garage door. I smile when I hear her scream and Aria laugh

"DADDY!" she yells "Your home already"

She runs towards me and then leaps when she get close enough knowing that she I will catch her

"Hi baby, how was your day?"

"Good, me and mummy played babies and then we had a tea party and we washed the clothes and then we took them outside on the line and they nearly all blowed away." She told me with a giggle

"Did they? That's funny hey"

"Yeah daddy it was I giggled and mumma laughed too" she tells me still giggling "guess what daddy"

'What baby?'

"Aunty spenwer and uncy toby are coming to my house for dinner"

"Are they" I ask her even though I know that they were coming.

"Yeah daddy they is"

"They are" I tell her correcting her

"I just said that daddy." She tells me with a giggle "you silly daddy"

I just laugh because she is as stubborn as her mummy. So there isn't any point saying anything.

"And guess what else daddy'

"What?'

"Me and mummy made a chocolate cake today and we gets to eat it after dinner and we gets to have pizza for dinner daddy, Aunty Spenwer and Uncy toby are bringing me some"

"Does daddy get some pizza too?"

"Yeah daddy you too and mommy too….. Come on daddy lets pway now"

"Baby you have half an hour till nap time" Aria tells our daughter

"ok mumma" Lilly yells as she runs towards the playroom

 _ARIA POV_

I go and try to find Ezra and Lilly to tell Lilly that it's time for her nap.

"Lil baby its nap time" I say as I walk into the playroom

I smile and try not to laugh as I see my husband squeezing onto one of the tiny princess chairs that are in the room wearing a tiara and fairy wings having a tea party. I love that my husband will play dress ups and have tea parties with our daughter and doesn't feel like he is too macho for it.

"But mummy I not sleepy" she replies with a huge yawn

"That's ok baby why don't you just go and lay on your bed and look at one of your books." I tell her knowing that she will be a sleeping before she even finishes the book.

"Ok mumma I will" she says with another yawn "you tuck me"

"Yeah baby. Give daddy a hug and kiss"

She instantly leaps into Ezra's arms

"Wove you daddy, I going to beds now"

"Ok baby I will see you when u get up" Ezra tells her with a laugh.

I take her to change her pull-up before I put her into bed with a book and her lovey, which is the first blankey Ezra ever brought her. She doesn't even open the book she simply snuggles into her lovey and puts her thumb in her mouth and dozes off.

I quietly leave her room and go to find my husband. I find him tidying up the playroom.

"Hey baby" I say as I go up behind him and hug him from behind

"Hey. How was your morning?"

"It was good. Lilly woke up just after you left and climbed into bed with me and her lovey, but didn't go back to sleep so we were both awake early this morning. So I'm tired now"

"Why don't we go and lay down, while she's sleeping"

"Ok let's go we only have an hour and a half"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

EZRAS POV

"Daddy" I hear a little voice say and feel a little hand tugging on my hand.

I slowly open my eyes and come nose to nose with Lilly.

"Hi baby" I say as I pull her into my arms "how was your sleep"

"Good daddy. I sleeped with my wovey daddy. I wove my wovey."

"I know you do baby you take your lovey everywhere don't you?"

"Yeah daddy me do" she tells me as she looks over at Aria who is still sleeping beside me "can I wake my mumma please daddy"

"Yeah baby do it really nicely though"

"Ok daddy." she climbs over me to get to her mummy

"Mumma wake up. I awake now mummy" she says to Aria while hugging her around the neck

"Hi baby how was your sleep?"

"Good"

Aria rolled over so that she could look at us better, as she is turning she see the clock on her bedside table and see that Lilly had been sleeping for 2 and a half hours.

"Wow baby you slept for a long time"

"Yeah mummy I sleeped for a hundred hours, didn't I?"

"Nearly baby" Aria tells her with a laugh

"Should we go and have something to eat and milk" I ask my girls

"Yeah daddy, me hungry" Lilly tells me excitedly "when is my aunty Spen and Uncy toby coming to my house?"

I look at the clock and see that it's just after 4 in the afternoon

"Soon baby"

LILLYS POV

I'm so 'cited that my Aunty Spenwer and Uncy Toby are come to my house for dinner and they bringing me pizza and I love pizza. It's my favourite dinner and then we get to have chocowate cake and ice-cream my mummy told me.

I'm sitting near the front window watching for them to come. My spencey is going to have a baby soon. I don't know what that means, but everyone is super 'cited. But I don't know yet if I like it. Will they still wove me after. I wike babies though. I have lots of baby dolls. I pway babies with my mumma and daddy and all of my aunties and uncys.

While I'm sitting there thinking about babies, I see their car pull into the driveway

"They here" I scream "mummy daddy they here"

"Don't you go out there until I'm there" mummy yelled out to me

'I won't" only because I'm too little too reach the door handle.

I start jumping up and down cause I'm so cited to see them. I haven't seen them for ages.

ARIAS POV

I chuckle as I hear Lilly start jumping up and down in excitement when she sees spencer and toby walking up the drive way. I love seeing Spence pregnant and I love that her and Hanna, who is also pregnant come to me to ask me for advice.

I hear Spencers signature knock and then Lilly scream and starts jumping up and down even more when she sees them waving at her through the front window. I quickly race and open the door before Lilly tries to do it herself.

"Aunty Spenwer" Lilly says as she leaps into her arms.

"Hey babe. How are you?"

"Me good. How you?"

Spencer looks at me over Lilly's head and smiles. Before she answers

"I'm good too. Hey guys" she says to us

"Hi" we both reply

'What about me short stuff' Toby asks Lilly with a mock pout.

"Hi Uncy Toby" she says to toby as she leaps into his arms

"Hey cutie" he says as he kisses her cheek loudly

"That tickles" with a screeching laugh

"Oh it does, does it" toby says as he kiss her cheek again and Lilly just laughs again

"We get to have pizza now?"

"Yes baby, go hop in your booster seat at the table" I tell her

"Ok" she wiggles in Toby's arms "down uncy toby"

Toby puts Lilly down and she runs down towards the table and then struggles to climb up into her seat.''

"Daddy you help me pwease" she asks Ezra because he is the closest to her.

"Sure baby" he tells her then pick her up and then puts her in her chair with a plop

She giggles and then asks me for some pizza now. So we all go over to the table and take a seat. I cut up a slice of pizza for Lilly and drop it on her Frozen plate. She thanks me or 'tanks' as she calls it.

"Uncy toby you get me my rink please" Lilly asked toby who was sitting beside her cup of milk

"You're what sweetie"

"My rink"

"What's a rink Lil?"

"My rink"

Toby just looks utterly confused as asks us what a 'rink' is

"It's her drink." Ezra tells him "it's right there beside you"

"Oh" toby says as his hand over the drink

"Tank you" Lilly says with a sauced ring smile

"Your welcome cutie"

We all get a slice of pizza and start eating and catching up. Even though we usually all get together once a week. Hanna and Caleb couldn't come tonight because Caleb has a severe case of the flu and he didn't want to risk Lilly getting sick. We told them that she was probably going to get the flu at some point anyway so they may as well come and enjoy the night. But Caleb said that he would feel so guilty if she got sick because of him, so Hanna stayed at home with him because her being pregnant she gets tired really easily and she didn't want to drive home late at night by herself. Emily and Paige couldn't come tonight because Paige's parents were in town.

"Aunty Spenwer you getting fat" Lilly suddenly pips up with

"Lilly Rose Fitz" I say embarrassed

Spencer just laughs and tells me not to worry about it

"Because honey the baby is growing and that is making my tummy bigger"

Lilly just looks at her seriously then looks at everyone else sitting at the table with a blank stare

"That's weird" she finally says

We all start cracking up because it's just so adorable.

"What"

"Nothing baby"

We continue to smile at the cute toddler in the room. I seriously love my kid she says the funniest things.

"Lil it's time for bath and jammies now"

"Ok mumma" Lilly answers me and then looks over at spenwer "aunty Spenwer you come too"

"Will do cutie I can come up with you and mummy. I will even help you wash your hair"

We get up and spencer picks up Lilly from her seat and we all go upstairs to get Lilly ready for bed.

About a half an hour later we all go down stairs will Lilly in my arms snuggled up into my neck with her lovey in her arms and her thumb in her mouth half asleep.

"Hey guys" I say to the men, who are sitting on the couch talking. "I think this little girl is ready for bed"

They both come over to me and Ezra takes our baby out of my arms to say goodnight

"Goodnight baby" he says to Lilly with a big squeeze and a kiss on the forehead

'Night night daddy, night night Uncy Toby' she tells them "you tuck me daddy"

"Yeah baby. Say goodnight to mummy and Aunty Spenwer and I'll take you up"

Ezra comes over to me and I kiss my baby on the cheek and then he does the same with Ezra and then takes her upstairs to put her to bed. I notice Spencer grab her coat and bag and get ready to leave

"I need to go home now this kid is making me tired"

"Ok guys thanks for coming over. I will talk to you tomorrow. Bye love you"

They both say bye and tell me to say bye to Ezra for them. I tell them I will then they both leave.

I lock up and turn off the lights and go upstairs and see Ezra coming out of Lilly's bedroom.

"Let's go to bed and watch a movie babe"

"Yeah sounds good."


End file.
